


【锤基】Neptune

by Shape



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Thorki - Freeform, 锤基 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shape/pseuds/Shape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>将逝之星垂死挣扎的梦境，将一个神域的正午，和一个国度的午夜联结起来。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【锤基】Neptune

Loki从午憩中睁开双眼，原本的宫殿景致消失不见，只看到在昏暗中与他同样困惑的Odin之子。Thor？他想，这是什么情境？我方才还想着寻他，这会他却自己找上来了？待他环顾四周，又凝着绿眼睛稍作思考后，Loki便懂得，知道这只是偶尔时空交错产生的幻觉了。

 

不过，这倒不失为一个神赐的好机会，邪神想：让他看看如今的自己能对那张日渐苦闷起来的脸做些什么吧。于是Loki从坐榻上站起，踱着步子走到雷神跟前，单手捏住对方的下颌，拉近过来。

“Thor，许久不见，突然到访，这是怎样的惊喜？你看起来更老了，兄弟。哦天啊，我不得不说，”绿宝石一样的眼睛戏谑的微微眯起，“每看到你，我就想到奥丁的脸，你真跟那老头一样愚蠢。”

出乎预料，高大的雷神没有制止他的举动，只是开了口，“我认为你至少应对父王保有几分尊敬心，Loki，他也是你的父亲。”

“哦，他不是。”Loki皱眉，嫌弃般的放了手。摇着头继续道，“事实上我不但认为他不配为人父，也不够资格当什么国王。看看那老傻瓜脑子里的奇思妙想吧：永恒的和平？”

“愚蠢！傲慢！！”Loki狠狠地说完，转身像是要离去的样子，而Thor却抓住了他，这让Loki更惊讶了，他苍白的脸上现出了几丝茫然，“怎么，兄弟，这不只是个梦？”

“看起来不是，”Thor沉声回应，犹豫在他坚定的面庞上转瞬而逝，“虽然我也不知道这是怎么回事，但看起来你似乎有什么话想对我说，Loki？”

 

“话？”祖母绿波澜渐起，“我们之间的话难道不是已经说完，说够了吗？”  
Loki微笑，那十分温柔可亲的样貌像是要用'晚安'与他道别一样，不过，他很快现了真容，眸子里的不忿牵扯着傲慢，就又是他最惯常的样子啦。

“既然我亲爱的哥哥想听，我不介意多言几句………也罢，”Loki说着用眼神示意，Thor有些无奈的放了手。

“临终将近。现在站在这终局之前，一切都如此清晰的展现在我眼前。我的力量，我的身世，我的命运，我的职责……我已不再迷茫，也不再软弱可笑的祈求垂怜，Thor，我意已决。现在，看在曾经情谊的份上，我将向你展现未来注定的面貌。洗耳恭听吧兄弟，你是只能如此。”

雷神沉默着，用明蓝色的眼睛持续注视着他。

“正如你反复感知到的那样：诸神黄昏必将来临。而我，作为其中最关键的一环，将全力支持这件事。至于你，Odin之子，我劝你莫作他想，就躲在地球养老，就看着我把这一切彻底毁灭吧。”

“我会阻止你的，Loki。”Thor的语气没什么波澜，只是在陈述事实。

“为什么？”Loki嗤笑出声，“因为你曾发过誓？因为你曾发誓保护九大国度？因为你和Odin一样心心念念着什么永远和平？”

Loki的绿眼睛里没了笑意，音色也寒冷起来，“你的父亲Odin，根本是个只会逃避的懦夫。他的强大都是伪装，他的和蔼尽是虚伪！Odin…"邪神稍止了话音，又继续下去，

“他早已知道阿斯加德命定的终局，更知道我在其中的分量。然而他却讳莫如深，天真幼稚，用一个又一个的谎言来维持他最爱的虚假和平。”

“Loki，你这样评价他是不公正的，你我都亲眼所见：他已为神域的和平繁荣奋斗千年！”

“喔，你提到了他的努力，他的奋斗………嗯，如果他那些自以为是能被划归到这些分类的话，”Loki微微侧头，很像是在认真思考的样子，可他立刻又开口，

“但我要说的并不是他那些杀伐征战，不是。Thor，我始终反复在说的都是他最大的罪孽！”

Loki咬紧齿根，挤着声音，“他最大的罪孽是用无数个谎言编织幻梦，用那些和平、结盟、亲情、责任诓骗所有人！！！单是诱使你我相信，那也就罢了……我恨的是他始乱终弃，我怨的是当他垂垂老矣，再编不出胡说八道后，他就像这样…”

邪神双手间幻出张白纸片，眼都没眨的扯碎了它，“撒手不管了……”

 

“永恒的和平？异族之间亲如兄弟的结盟？求同存异的家庭？构建在谎言之上的兄弟之爱？天啊哈哈，他真让我作呕。”Loki几乎笑出眼泪，“他那么不自量力的造出梦来，又最终全盘推翻，把真相丢给旁人承受！我鄙视他。我也曾鄙视你，Thor，你和他一样狂傲，愚蠢，不自量力，虽然你现在………罢了，这与我无关，我来只为向你宣战。Thor，我向你宣战。”

 

“我不接受这种理由的宣战，Loki，”雷神紧皱眉头，“我不同意你那些针对父王的指控。”

“那么，是我的错了？”Loki眨眨眼睛，“可我何曾错怪过他？他自私，自负，暴虐，偏心，溺爱，纵容，软弱，无能………不是吗，难道不是吗？！”

“不是，不是。Loki，在我看来，他总有他的良苦用心。我们应该理解他。”  
Thor的蓝眸中显出了真诚，Loki无奈的侧开目光，退让般的说着，

“就用你那稀薄的大脑随便曲解吧。可在我看来：事情已经发生了，无论从什么角度，用什么理由，都无法抹去这已经发生的一切。”

“我对他的憎恨……永不平息。”  
“我们是无法改变过去，可我们还有未来，Loki，事已至此，你就不能宽恕吗？”

“宽恕？哈，哈哈哈，”Loki大笑，笑意让他精致的面容有了不少扭曲，“那算是什么东西？我没宽恕过？我就不想原谅？兄弟，你错了，我有过！我也想知足长乐。可我这命运，我的这些遭遇……”  
邪神大口呼吸着，绞紧了双手，“为什么总该是我来承受不公？为什么真相总对我如此残忍？！这让我怎么不恨，怎么原谅啊？至于你说的那些………什么宽恕和原谅，随意吧。我所知道的是：每到我偃旗息鼓，累啦，想着绥靖一次吧，结果总叫我失望。失望！”

Loki睁大双眼，绿瞳幽幽，“收起你那套废话吧。我已经受够了，受够了！”

Thor低垂眼帘，放任沉默横行，良久，他缓慢的说，“我承认我曾对你不公。Loki，我承认自己曾被傲慢自负蒙蔽双眼，我怠慢过你，但我想过挽回。当我眼看着你离我远去，当我得知你身世真相的时候，我曾想过：我愿意为你无限退让，只要你愿意回来，只要你有心悔改，我不惧你对我千刀万剐。可是…”

“可是？”

“可是我的百般退让并不能使你满足。”Thor直视Loki，“事实是：我曾按你的心意悔改过无数次，而你永不满足，是你不想满足。你就像个绝难填补的黑洞一样，让我感到陌生和恐惧。那时我怕了,也不确定你……”

“所以，你累了，你终于放弃了？哈！你真不愧是Odin的爱子。”Loki抢白似的接话，想干脆利落的宣判死刑。

“Loki，我说过：如果因为我做过什么而使你痛苦憎恨，我诚心道歉。如果都是因为我，你尽可以冲我来，你可以对我做你想做的任何事！”Thor握住Loki的肩膀，将他拉近自己。Loki挣扎着，一时没能得逞。  
“但你总是伤及无辜，你总把对我和父亲的憎恨撒布全世界，这太没道理，我不能放任你！"

Loki终于甩开了自己的兄弟，“因为你？因为你？”他喘着粗气吼道，“别自大了Thor，你还不配！”  
“谁配？Loki，”像一头被百般耍弄的狮子，雷神终于愤怒了，“谁应该承受你的憎恨！谁配得上你这满腔怒火？Loki！你来告诉我！你告诉我！！！”

见对方如此，Loki也放弃了最后一丝文雅的遮掩，他毫不客气的反击回去，“别自以为是。别他妈这么理直气壮！这一切都是是你们逼我的，是你！！！”

“没有人逼你！”Thor死死将弟弟钳在手里，“从没有人逼过你，Loki！！你就不能放过自己吗！？”

邪神强忍着疼痛，一言不发，只是用愤怒的绿眼睛狠狠剐着自己的哥哥。

Thor却渐渐平静下来了，“你刚才说你唾弃父王，然而你现在却和他一样：放弃希望，抛弃梦想？他欺骗你，你就欺骗我！他绝情断义，你更胜一筹：因为我曾轻看了你的情感，你就百般蹂躏我的感情！？他逃避问题，你也深得真传，始终坚持逃避我。他残忍对你，你就残忍对待所有人！？”

“Thor！”

雷神放弃般的笑着，坚持着继续说下去，“Loki，你这是什么报复？不能接受真相，就抹杀自己的血脉；不愿相信谎言，就否认父王对你曾有真情！！”

“Thor，闭嘴！！”

“我并不在意你的身份，我始终视你为血亲，你永远都是我的兄弟！即使你是冰霜巨人的后代，我也深爱着你……可你不愿相信，不能接受！你不但否定我，还否定一切愿意温柔待你的人！！Loki，这就是你选择的结局？这就是最完美的报复，是吗！！！”

“Thor闭嘴！你闭嘴！”Loki抓着Thor的手几乎渗出血来，他浑身颤抖。

“你想让我闭嘴？”Thor放开Loki，看着他踉跄后退，“有个更直接的方法：你可以割开我的喉咙，让我再不能说话。我相信你能做到。但是你不！”

“你以为我不敢？是吗Thor？”Loki瞬间化出武器，在盛怒之中劈开了自己兄弟一侧的肩膀，而Thor，摸着从创口奔流的红血，却笑得很开心。

他从疼痛中定了心神，毫不犹豫的卡住Loki的颈，却只在对方惊愕的眸色中摸上了对方的脸，

“真冷……”Thor笑着说，“可我的血很热。”  
他吸着气，忍着疼，接着说道，“你知道吗，我相信只有当我们兄弟同心时，我们彼此才能发挥最大程度的力量。也许这就是梦想的力量！我相信这才是父亲考验我们的意义。”

“够了Thor，”Loki僵硬着拿下了Thor的手，“这些谎言让我恶心。你父亲是个无耻小人，他欺骗了我，欺骗了你，欺骗了所有人！”

“可我愿意相信！”Thor捂着伤口，坚持着，“我相信他爱过我们，我相信你也爱过父亲，爱过我！”

“你住口！！”Loki又激动起来，他颓然挥动着武器，似乎想将Thor的一切毁去，

“Loki，Loki…你已经杀死了父亲，现在也可以杀了我，但想想吧，想想……就算…你把我们全部杀光，可你能杀死爱过我们的你自己吗？”

Loki想强忍住眼泪，但他失败了。  
“放弃吧，Loki，你是不可能成功的。”

“我可以，我可以………”  
“我就是为此而支撑到现在的。”邪神扯出破碎的笑颜，宝石一样的绿眼睛在泪水浸染下有了另一种色彩，“我一定会做到，我一定能做到，做到把我曾经爱…过的，被蒙骗过的心挖出来踩碎，做到把我的整个存在全部抹去，做到众神黄昏，做到毁灭一切！！！”

“而我发誓阻止你，Loki，我会的。”

“多管闲事！你为什么就不能视而不见！！”  
“这不是你一个人的事。Loki，我明白你：你没能力只靠自己的力量赎罪。若无人协助，你将永远飘零。所以我来了，我在这里，我来做那个帮助你的人。”Thor的声音沉稳起来，他的伤口开始愈合了。

Loki慢慢抬起低垂的头，依然挣扎：“Thor，到现在你还自以为是的想当英雄。但我告诉你：你只是个自私的小人，和你的父亲一样虚伪。而你针对我做的一切都只是因为那个女人！因为你放不下的那些软弱的人类们！”

“你阻止我只因你恐怕我会伤害他们，而我会的，我会活在他们每一个噩梦里，我会将你的所爱们碾碎。”

“但你错了。我是为了我自己！”Thor放开紧握着伤口的手，他看到那些血液的颜色变深了，创口即将愈合，“Jane和我的朋友们让我看清了我自己。我曾经傲慢，是因为内心空虚，曾经自负，是因为未受挫折，曾经冷情，是因为我那时不懂，不懂你们究竟对我付出了怎样的感情！”

“Thor，够了，…” Loki脸上写满了诧异，他用难以忍受的神情，咳血般的说着，“我受够了……你为那个女人心痛，怜爱人类，疼惜神域百姓的性命，甚至同情你的敌人，乃至求我放过冰霜巨人……Thor！你到底要滥情到什么时候？什么时候你才能停止你那毫无意义毫无价值的慈悲心！？今天明天一百年！永远下不了决心……我，我鄙视你。”

“可你眼中的弱者却让我看清了自己的傲慢，让我懂得了自己应背负的责任！”  
Thor肩上的血干了，他用完全恢复了的气魄回应，  
“他们使我坚强，而你让我软弱。但从今天起，我决心不再纵容你了！”

Loki直视Thor，他脸上的泪痕干了。Thor毫不回避的望进他的眼底，“Loki，我是为了我自己。这是一种自私，你没说错。然而，我也是为了你！”

“你说父王最终放弃了梦想，并伤害了你。我不否认这个结果。但我不相信你也甘心于此，更不认为你和他一样已失去向往的能力………而我，必会将这梦想实现，我发誓。”

 

“…不……放弃吧…Thor。”  
Loki恍惚的走近Thor，茫然的将手放在自己造成的伤痕上，绿眼睛黯淡了，他说，“愚蠢的神子……我的罪孽犹如血海滔滔，只会将你吞灭。”

“我会回来阻止你的，Loki，”Thor试探着伸手，终于将他抱在怀里，“虽然我知道，我无法杀死你。”

“你对此心知肚明：我们谁都无法杀死对方。我们只会耗尽彼此……然而即使如此，我也会阻止你。这不是什么荣耀，而是我的责任。”  
邪神木然的搂紧了他在这世上最难以割舍的兄弟，他们紧紧靠在一起。

 

“哪怕我只剩一滴心血，也会温热你冰冷的灵魂。”

“等着我吧，Loki，我接受你的挑战，永远。”  
随后，短暂结合的空间断裂，梦境破碎了。

 

 

 

 

Loki眼中是神域黄昏的景色，在将近的温柔夜晚之中，他叹息着，在心中念着独白：  
Thor，自我有记忆以来，你一直是我挥之不去的阴影，妨碍着我，用你的光辉将我伤害殆尽…我在你面前毫无尊严，……尽管如此，我承认：我爱慕你的光华，怜惜你的纯净………即使它们永远不会………为我所有。

现在，我只期盼我们共同的灭亡，在那永不醒觉的，无尽黄昏之中。

 

Thor则在清晨的颜色中醒来，他沉思多时……最终只能对着空荡房间和满室的阳光邀约：即刻启程吧，我的爱人，一同去往曙光灿烂的黎明。在那里，我们终将为彼此所有，共享重生的未来！

 

 

End

by shape

2016 02 08


End file.
